Anytime Soon
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: ObiHina crack! Yayyy! I own nothing! T-T


From the moment he saw her he knew she was special. He watched her for years as she visited that stone, not to mourn the loss of someone she loved, but someone who had been loved by others. It started out innocent enough; he had been trying to get a glimpse of Kakashi, but instead he saw a little girl crying. Though he had already begun the descent into darkness the scene still pulled at his heartstrings.

Taking a chance he transformed into his past body, before the incident. He walked up and knelt before her.

"Did you lose someone dear to you?" he asked sorrowfully. She turned her pure, all seeing eyes on him, and sobbed.

"I lost my mommy, she's in heaven" she said with a sad smile. Obito's gut clenched.

"Is her name on this stone? Did you lose her in battle?"

"No, she died after having my baby sister," he knew it wasn't his place, but he was confused.

"Then why are you at the KIA stone? Surely you should be at home."

"Silly, I'm not crying for mommy; I'm crying for everyone who doesn't have anyone to cry for them!" she said, turning back to the stone. Obito was about to respond when a voice called out.

"Lady Hinata!" Obito fled the scene, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry family member. The man started to pull her away; she nodded before whispering something and once again facing those naïve eyes on the stone. From the trees Obito watched as she pulled a crumpled phoenix flower from her pocket and laid it gently on the ground. The young man watched in shock as she brought her small, pale index finger to her lips then pressed it onto the cold stone, right next to a certain name; Obito Uchiha.

After that everyday Obito would meet Hinata at the stone, always looking the same. When she was eight she had laughed and smiled, saying something that made Obito curse his stupidity.

"Y'know, you always look so young. Do you ever age Tobi-kun? " Alright he knew that the name wasn't too creative, but he had to improvise! After a semi awkward conversation, "Tobi" never made the same mistake again; always making his transformation age accordingly.

A couple of years later Obito grew curious. "Hinata, why do you come here every day? Surely new names do not come up every day."

She turned to him with the exact same, sad smile as when they first met. "Sadly Tobi, they do not." Now the man was extremely confused; did she want more people to die? Sensing his confusion she explained herself, "Ninja die in battle every day, yet new additions aren't placed every day. I mourn for those who are unrecognized and forgotten."

Obito was touched; this girl, this fragile and innocent girl, mourned for him.

LINE

Obito and Hinata continued to meet, though the time decreased due to her harsh training. Currently he was heading to the stone, but stopped as he saw Kakashi standing there. Hinata walked up, a phoenix in hand.

"I've always wondered who brought those flowers, who do you bring them for?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"Obito Uchiha," the legendary copy-nin's eye widened.

"Why? You didn't know him," Kakashi said a bit harshly. Hinata just took it and smiled.

"One day when I visited here I met a boy, not much older than I am now. On that day I had brought a flower for everyone, but a feeling came over me and the name Obito Uchiha stuck out like a sore thumb. I can't 'explain it, but I felt like he was there and watching. I laid the phoenix flower down for him and have done it ever since," Kakashi took her explanation in silence. He was happy that someone else remembered his friend.

"Would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Sure!" Kakashi dug in his pocket for the picture. He found the one of his old team, the one he recreated with the new Team 7. Hinata instantly pinpointed which one was Obito, but she didn't want to believe it. "I know him!" she exclaimed. Obito watched in horror, sure he'd be found out.

"What do you mean you know him? He's dead." Hinata was too caught up in her shock and confusion to flinch at Kakashi's tone. She heard the tone and saw the look Kakashi had once he mentioned the man, she figured if Obito wanted to reveal himself then he would've already done it. Not being a very good liar, Hinata avoided the situation altogether and turned away.

"I-I've got to go Kakashi-sensei! Bye!" Hinata turned and left, as did the man in the trees.

Hinata and Obito didn't talk again.

LINE

Hinata still visits the KIA stone every day, but no one has met her there for four years. Every day a new phoenix flower replaces the old.

Right now Hinata was running through the woods, happily chasing a rabbit. That is, until she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"You should be more careful and pay attention," a deep voice spoke down to her.

"I'm sorry stranger-san," Hinata replied, not looking up. She was taking note of the all too familiar shoes and black cloak from the corner of her vision.

Hinata may not have known who he was, but Obito knew all too well who she was. "Stand up and look at me," he commanded. Hinata looked up and saw the slightly altered face of the man who appeared in her dreams and memories.

"You jerk!" Once again Hinata Hyuga had managed to completely shock Obito Uchiha.

"You recognize me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do! I saw you every day for 7 years and the day I found out who you are, you disappeared! How could I not recognize you?! I will always remember the face of the man I love!" Hinata launched herself into his arms, calling him a 'stupid jerk'.

This was the greatest shock of Obito's life. She had obviously identified him as an Akatsuki member, yet she called him a jerk, confessed her love, and embraced him.

Obito smiled down at Hinata and wrapped his arms around the teen. He had always thought it would be Rin, but here he had the girl he loved in his arms. He never felt this way around Rin and he knew that he wouldn't be letting go of Hinata, or this feeling, anytime soon.


End file.
